Mon chant qui ensorcelle
by Sasu-chan 3
Summary: Je suis assis sur une chaise au milieu de tout. Devant moi, se trouve les deux femmes que j'aime. Je les regarde, mais seul le regard de la jolie brune m'hypnotise. Littéralement. /!\ Os qui peut choquer du à son contenu sadique. Âme sensible s'abstenir. /!\ Si vous lisez c'est à vos risque et péril !


_Hey !  
_ _J'ai encore écrit un petit OS (pour me rattraper de cette longue absence sans doute !?) Et en écoutant un cover, celui de **sainte Séïa** (je vous conseil d'aller voir sa chaine, elle chante magnifiquement bien !) Bref et les paroles de la chanson mon tout simplement subjugué... Et j'ai eu une superbe idée d'OS !  
_ _Voilà, je vous mets le lien de la vidéo, franchement écoutez-la avant pour vos mettre dans le bain parce qu'elle est tellement... Wouah !_

 _/!\ ATTENTION : Il y a des scènes plutôt "gore" ou plutôt gênante, alors les âmes sensibles, veillez passer votre chemin ! A vos risques et périls ! /!\_

 _PS : Ah oui, j'oubliais de dire... Ici Sasuke est... Une fille ! x)_

 _ **www. youtube watch?v=n9uE4n1cOzw  
** **(si vous ne trouvez pas la vidéo, tapez smoke and mirrors - sainte seïa dans la barre de recherche youtube !)**_

* * *

Mon coeur bat la chamade. Devant moi se trouve Sasuke et Hinata. On est tout les trois encerclés d'arbres. L'ambiance qui est imprimée est pesante puisse que devant moi, se trouve les deux femmes que j'aime. Sasuke a été la première à me faire craquer. Elle était tellement belle, tellement forte et si froide... J'en ai toujours eu le souffle court. Mais elle a toujours été si inaccessible... Alors je me suis tourné vers Hinata. Elle lui ressemble beaucoup physiquement. Mais pas caractériellement. Elle est toute timide et tellement gentille que ça en est déroutant. C'est ce que j'aime chez elle.

Je suis assis sur une chaise, au milieu de cette clairière, en face de Sasuke debout et à côté d'Hinata qui est à genou. Mon coeur bat très fort dans ma poitrine. Le regard d'Hinata implore le secours alors que celui de Sasuke est tellement... Normal. Comme-ci se qui ce passait à l'instant n'était que des banalités de tout les jours.

« - _Dis-moi Naruto, que dirais-tu d'avoir un spectacle rien que pour toi ? Hein ? Ça te plairais ?_ »

J'essaye de lui répondre, mais aucun son ne daigne sortir de ma bouche. Que va-t-il se passer ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigance ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question que j'entends de la musique sortir de nul part. Je tourne ma tête dans tout les sens mais je ne vois aucun instrument, aucun joueur, rien. Juste moi, Hinata et Sasuke. Je regarde devant moi, Sasuke se met devant Hinata, elle l'a cache avec son propre corps et se met à chanter.

 **Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler...**  
 **Tes écrans de fumée m'ont jamais trompée.**  
 **S'il-te-plaît ne crie pas sur moi,**  
 **mais j'ai très bien compris tu vois,**  
 **la vérité qui pourrit là.**

Sasuke s'approche de plus en plus de moi tout en continuant de chanter sa chanson qui me met mal à l'aise.

 **Tu aurais dû le dire avant...**  
 **Car moi j'ai toujours su quels étaient ses plans.**  
 **C'est juste une allumeuse tu sais ?**  
 **Tu penses qu'elle t'aime, alors qu'en vrai**  
 **c'est juste ton âme qu'elle veut voler**

Sasuke tourne autour de moi et me maintient en place avec son regard hypnotisant. Elle se positionne derrière moi et continue de chanter de façon plus suggestive, ses lèvres plaquées tout contre mon oreille. **  
**

**_I'll save you_**

Le rythme de mon coeur s'accélère au contact de sa bouche sur mon cou, elle ne m'avait jamais touché comme ça que je trouve ce geste plutôt érotique et totalement excitant. Mais le contact ne dura pas puisse qu'elle se décolla de moi et fit le tour de la chaise pour retourner vers Hinata.

 **Tu devais rester près de moi...**  
 **Tu devais m'épouser quand on aurait l'âge,**  
 **tu étais le premier à dire**  
 **ces mots qui m'ont tant fait languir**  
 **et maintenant elle vient tout détruire !**

Sasuke tourne cette fois-ci au tour d'Hinata s'arrêtant aussi dans son dos. Tandis qu'elle chantait toujours, elle lui redessina le contour du visage avec sa main. Hinata, complètement terrorisée, ne peu s'empêcher de retenir ces larmes de détresse. Sasuke semble sourire à la peur visible de la seconde jeune femme. Elle s'en amuse même.

 _ **Et ce regard…  
**_  
 **Penses-tu que j'ai franchi les limites, ce soir ?**  
 **son nom oublie-le,**  
 **si tu joues mon jeu**  
 **elle pourrait s'en sortir indemne…**

Sasuke tout en continuant à chanter, plante son regard perçant dans le mien et je me sens défaillir. C'est comme-ci plus rien n'existait autour de moi. Il y a juste moi et Sasuke, dont les regards se sont accrochés l'un dans l'autre.

 **I love you...**

Je me sens bizarre tout à coup. Mes joues chauffent, mon corps ne m'écoute plus et je sens mes propres mains parcourir mon épiderme. Je ressens mes caresses au travers de mes vêtements et je me sens tout excité suite à ces attouchements érotiques. J'ai honte et je suis excité en même temps. Je ressens tellement de sensations en même temps que j'ai l'impression de ne pas réussir à tout suivre. Puis d'un seul coup, je sens ma main gauche agripper ma veste à l'endroit où se situ le coeur.

 **Je ne demande rien,**  
 **je veux juste ton coeur !**  
 **Je ne veux pas être deuxième,**  
 **vas-y dis que tu m'aimes !**

Le tempo de la musique à changé. Il n'est plus doux et calme mais il est dure et effréné. Sasuke crie et crache les paroles de la chanson tout en me tendant sa main. Comme hypnotisé, j'ai envie de la prendre et de la serrer dans la mienne.

 **Prends ma main dans la tienne et dis que je resterai la seule !**  
 **Sans toi ma vie est illusoire,**  
 **dis-moi juste que tu m'aimes, ce soir !**

Les instruments se calment peu à peu tandis que Sasuke se repositionne derrière Hinata mais cette fois, avec une hache sous la gorge et un sourire terrifiant collé au milieu de son si beau visage habituellement neutre. Une peur m'assaille. Que va-t-elle faire à Hinata !?

 **Et si tu mens,**  
 **elle paiera le châtiment.**

L'instant qui suivit la dernière phrase, la hache de sous la gorge disparu et Sasuke re chanta d'une manière douce à nouveau. Son regard de tueur avait lui aussi disparu de son être. Elle passa sa main tout le long de son cou et l'arrêta à son coeur. Elle marcha de nouveau et cacha Hinata à l'aide de son propre corps une seconde fois.

 **Pardon j'ai perdu mon sang froid...**  
 **J'ai été pas mal occupée, comme tu vois !**  
 **J'ai appelé de ton portable**  
 **donné rendez-vous, seules sur place,**  
 **pour qu'on puisse parler face-à-face...**

Je me sens perplexe par ce que Sasuke chante. De quoi parle-t-elle ? Elle a contacté Hinata ? C'est pour ça qu'elle est ici ? Mais pourquoi elle est à genou ? Elle lui a fait quoi ? Mes pensées sont une seconde fois coupées par le regard hypnotisant de Sasuke qui replante son regard dans le mien. Je me sens défaillir comme la première fois où j'ai croisé son regard.

 _ **Et ce regard...**_  
 **Penses-tu vraiment que je vais trop loin ce soir ?**  
 **tout c'que tu dois faire c'est rester sincère**  
 **promets-le et je la libère.**

D'un coup, l'ambiance douce et chaude se refroidi et une musique sinistre accompagna la démarche de Sasuke qui possédait de nouveau sa hache à la main. Elle approcha d'Hinata qui se crispa à la vue de l'objet dans sa main. Mon corps se tendit aussi. Sasuke se retourna et me parla d'une voix claire et puissante :

« - _Alors Naruto-kun ? Que dois-je faire à ton avis !?_ »

La sensation de pression sur ma gorge diminua. La première chose que je dis ou plutôt cria c'était un énorme "NON" qui se répercuta dans tout la clairière. La musique s'arrêta mais Sasuke recommença à chanter d'une manière affreuse avec une voix qui ressemblait plus à la voix d'un monstre qu'à sa voix froide et profonde d'antant.

 **« - _Ne mens pas._ »**

Hinata cria pour la première et dernière fois. Son sang gicla sur tout le corps de Sasuke ainsi que sur mes vêtements. Je ne pensais pas qu'il arriverait jusque là. Un haut le coeur me prend la gorge. J'ai envie de vomir. Sasuke rigole puis redevient normale et continue de chanter comme ci rien ne c'était passée.

 **Non je ne me laisserai plus avoir...**  
 **Par tes écrans de fumée car je peux voir.**  
 **Qu'au fond je suis celle que tu aimes**  
 **oublie tous les mensonges qu'elle sème**  
 **Je vais t'en libérer moi-même !**

La dernière phrase du couplet me fait paniquer et tendre tout mon corps. Maintenant qu'elle s'en ai prit à Hinata, il ne reste plus que moi. Et elle détient toujours sa hache ! Mon coeur palpite de peur, mes jambes claquent et mes dents s'entre-choquent sous la pression que l'air émet. Je vais y passé aussi ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps ! Sasuke se penche vers moi et de son autre main, agrippe ma veste, à l'endroit où se trouve mon coeur et me soulève de ma chaise. Elle me secoue un peu tout en encrant son regard encre de chine dans le mien azuré.

 **Je ne demande rien,**  
 **je veux juste ton coeur !**  
 **Je ne veux pas être deuxième,**  
 **j't'en prie, dis que tu m'aimes !**

Tout en continuant à chanter, elle prend ma main dans la sienne et la serre fort, tellement que mes phalanges blanchissent. Puis avec frénésie, elle m'entraîne à danser avec elle, Mes mains coincées dans les siennes, la hache toujours dans l'une de ces mains. La peur me tiraille tellement le ventre que je n'ose même pas la regarder en face.

 **Prends ma main dans la tienne et dis que je resterai la seule !**  
 **Sans toi ma vie n'a aucun sens,**  
 **dis-moi c'que tu ressens !**

Mes larme tombent en cascadent sur mes joues. L'idée de savoir Hinata morte, à côté de moi alors que Sasuke m'entraîne dans sa danse folle, me tétanise de peur. Je suis horrifié de ce qui ce passe ici. Sasuke me fait un croche-patte qui me fait tomber comme un poids au fond de l'océan. Mes larmes n'arrêtent pas de couler sur mes joues rougie par la nuit glaciale, j'ai peur, j'ai froid, j'ai envie de vomir... C'est comme ci tout les malheurs du monde s'abattaient sur moi en une seconde. Je me sens si lourd que je n'arrive même plus à relever la tête. Sasuke chante toujours sa chanson d'horreur, je l'a sent me prendre par les épaules et me secouer comme un prunier. Mais je ne réagis pas.

 **Allez c'est quoi l'problème !**  
 **Arrête de pleurer et relève toi !**  
 **Je sais qu'elle représentait rien,**  
 **laisse-moi t'aimer enfin !**

Sasuke crie encore plus fort son couplet, ma crachant à la figure ces paroles horrible et tordu de part et d'autre. La musique de fond me tue les oreilles et me fait remonter la bile dans mon ventre. J'ai la nausée de cet endroit, d'Hinata et de Sasuke. La nausée de tout ce qui est autour de moi. Je n'en peux plus et je me mets à vomir mes tripes au sol.

 **Prends mon âme, mon coeur et mon corps,**  
 **oui ça n'est rien que pour toi !**  
 **Et si tu n'en veux toujours pas,**  
 **tu le regretteras !  
**

Je me laisse tomber sur le sol, le corps allongé sur le côté, et l'odeur de mon vomir qui inondait mes narines me répugna au plus haut point. Je me laissa allé dans l'herbe fraîche et humide, au côté des pieds ensanglantés de Sasuke et entouré du sang d'Hinata ainsi que de la gerbe que j'ai laissé là un peu plutôt. Sasuke chante encore et encore sa chanson de fou. Mais je n'y fais plus attention.

 **Tout ça ne m'amuse pas...**  
 **Mais tu me mets hors de moi !**  
 **Est-ce qu'enfin tu m'appartiens ?**  
 **Puisqu'elle est hors du chemin !**

Un rire sinistre se répercute au mur de ma chambre tant qui que je réveille en sursaut. Un rêve ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Enfin plutôt un cauchemar... Un horrible cauchemar... Oui c'est ça, un cauchemar... Je me recouche délicatement sur mon futon, essayant de me calmer et peut-être de retrouver le sommeil.

Au dehors, une silhouette zieute le jeune homme sans qu'il ne sent rend compte. Un sourire machiavélique se dessine alors sur les fins traits aristocratiques de la jeune femme au cheveux noir.

« - _Un rêve... N'est-ce point Naruto !?_ »


End file.
